User talk:Crazy sam10
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Image placement Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey Go to Image Placement chat and Talk to me there please. -- 00:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't think you're done with me. Visit your profile on the Community Central Wiki and check your Message Wall. And reply on the address shown. I'll be waiting... -TalCharles (talk) 18:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Get the fuck out of my life. Re:Merging It's annoying but sending in something else right now probably won't do anything. Best we could do is wait, or talk to him and get him to agree to a merge. --Callofduty4 (talk) 17:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sweet, sounds good. Just so I know, besides Kat, who else knows that you were editing as an anon for the past few days? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: User Rights Question If you put up and RfB for me, I'd gladly accept the nomination! Especially since some of the current b'crats are starting to become more inactive. And I very flattered that I was one of the users to come to mind. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 20:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) April Fools Prank Would I possibly be allowed to do an April Fools Prank involving a sock puppet? Capt. MillerTalk 11:28, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for the reply. Capt. MillerTalk 02:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) HMMMMMMM... http://i.imgur.com/0Oo7BaR.png Capt. MillerTalk 03:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I'm just wondering, but does this whole thing make me seem less capable to handle these sorts of situations? I doubt I would get into many situations like this with an anon that actually knows nearly every policy, but still, this sort of worries me as I want to maintain a good image among everyone on the wiki. Capt. MillerTalk 01:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's fake, I'll go ahead and put a disclaimer. Capt. MillerTalk 00:53, May 1, 2015 (UTC) sock? Just got the message and I'm buffled, I'm not a sock, this my only account. 17:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: It might be best to just contact Cod4 or VSTF, as I've ignored pretty much all of what he's posted on his talk page recently, and I don't really feel like reading (or replying to) what he's said on there, seeing as how he seems to have just been launching personal attacks and constantly denies everything he's done for a while now. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:02, May 18, 2016 (UTC) How much are you willing to bet he's still going to find someway to accuse us of being corrupt even after directly quoting him? My money's on him claiming that I'm framing him. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 16:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) RE:IP Alright, thanks m8. We'll see what happens, whether he will continue to spam like this or not. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:33, May 31, 2016 (UTC)